Dame una señal
by wubba lubba dub dub Morty
Summary: Con desesperación Craig espera una señal de Tweek, algo que le diga que esto no es el fin... que no todo esta acabado. One-shot [Au].


**Dame una señal**

Inspirado en la canción " Give Me A Sign" de Breaking Benjamin.

 **Resumen:** Con desesperación, Craig espera una señal de Tweek, algo que le diga que no es el fin... que no todo esta acabado. One-shot [Au].

 **Disclaimer:** South park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

 **Dame una señal.**

 **Capítulo** **único.**

Debería haberle dicho "te amo" esa mañana, debería haberlo jalado a la cama de nuevo y quedarse hasta tarde disfrutando de las caricias y besos matutinos, esos que le gustaban tanto... esos que terminaban por despertarlo en todos los sentidos.

Debía hacerlo, pero no lo hizo y era justo eso lo que estaba mortificándolo ahora mismo, ahora que tenia a Tweek, a su amado rubio cubierto de sangre frente a sus ojos, ahora que lo ingresaban en una camilla a toda velocidad al hospital, siendo empujado por tantas enfermeras que a penas lo dejaban verle parte del rostro.

No pudo entrar a la sala de operaciones en urgencias así que se quedo en la sala de espera con el alma en un hilo.

No recordaba exactamente como había pasado el accidente, cuando logro salir del shock ya estaba en la ambulancia junto a Tweek, apretando fuerte la mano del rubio; aquella donde llevaba el anillo que los convertía en "esposos". Ese anillo que demostraba que a pesar de todas las adversidades lograron estar juntos, ese objeto que demostraba que se pertenecían.

Fue una larga espera, hasta que transfirieron a su joven esposo a una habitación y el doctor dijo algo sobre su condición y otras cosas que Craig prefirió ignorar.

 _ **[Coma...]**_

La palabra le daba vueltas por la cabeza todo el tiempo, el sonido de la maquina que marcaba los latidos del corazón del amor de su vida lo volvía loco a momentos,le daban ganas de escapar ya que nunca fue bueno quedándose quieto en un habitación.

Desde siempre Craig había sido de esas personas que no se quedan quietos en lo absoluto, "un espíritu libre", como solía llamarlo Tweek y si estaba en un mismo lugar era solo para leer, tocar su guitarra, observar las estrellas o acurrucarse con su novio, pero siempre tenia que estar haciendo algo.

Era una tortura quedarse quieto ahora, tenia ganas de salir huyendo de toda esa pesadilla, pero él nunca había sido de los que huyen de cualquier forma. Siempre había estado allí cuando sus seres queridos lo necesitaban, incluso si ellos lo olvidaban. En esa situación, en la que necesitaba más que nunca el apoyo de alguien se encontraba tan solo que el peso en sus hombros era casi insostenible y de nuevo las ganas de huir llegaban con más fuerza, pero no lo haría; Todo lo que tenia era a ese hombre que yacía en esa cama, no quería separarse de Tweek ni un momento, quería ser el primero en verlo cuando despertara.

Y el tiempo paso, los días se volvieron fríos y aun mas silenciosos de lo que ya eran, una enfermera entraba a atender al rubio y después de unos minutos salia dejando la habitación tan silenciosa como la había encontrado.

Craig siempre estaba cerca de Tweek, sujetando su mano, acariciando su cabello rubio y por las noches sollozando silenciosamente, hacia tanto tiempo que no hablaba que cuando su voz ronca resonó en la habitación casi no la reconoció.

—Tweek, honey... por favor despierta... —Suplico,su mano acariciando suavemente el rostro de su amado. Suspiro al no ver reacción alguna. —Una vez vi en un programa que las personas en coma escuchan todo lo que dicen a su alrededor. Quiero creer que tu aun puedes escucharme...—tuvo que callar un momento porqué un nudo se formo en su garganta, las lagrimas no tardaron en agolparse en sus ojos.

Odiaba sentirse así, era como si se estuviera haciendo pedazos.

—Te amo, Tweek... por favor, despierta.

Y por primera vez en su vida, juntando sus manos con la mano del rubio entre ellas se puso a rezar, si existía un dios y este te escuchaba pidiendo con todo tú corazón algo, entonces sin duda escucharía a Craig pidiendo por Tweek, porque ese chico nervioso, testarudo, fuerte como para patearle el culo, tsundere, en el fondo amable y todo lo que Tweek Tweak era siempre; era su todo, no había nadie más en el mundo al que amara tanto como lo amaba a él.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

—Siento como si te fueras apagando... —susurro un día donde la lluvia caía a torrentes afuera de la ventana.

Siempre sentado en el mismo lugar, diciendo "por favor despierta" una y otra vez, rezando a un dios que seguramente lo estaba ignorando, él se estaba desgastando, estaba cansado de todo.

De decir las mismas palabras, de rezar con toda su fe, de ese chico rubio que estaba sobre la cama, porque si bien ese hombre, esa sombra de Tweek, se veía igual que el hombre que amaba estaba muy lejos de parecerse a él.

El Tweek que lo pateaba fuera de la cama cuando se ponía meloso, él Tweek que amaba el café, el Tweek que peleaba con él cuando se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota, el Tweek que lo apoyaba en sus decepciones, él que se ponía nervioso cuando le decía cosas cursis y que a veces lo golpeaba por ello. El Tweek que era frágil y necesitaba de su ayuda, él Tweek que también podía defenderlo y protegerlo, el rubio que sin saberlo lo había salvado en muchos sentidos, el Tweek que le había mostrado la expresión de felicidad más sincera cuando le dio el "sí" esa tarde de agosto.

El Tweek que le decía que lo amaba con pequeñas acciones, un pequeño beso de despedida, una cita sorpresa al planetario, una caricia antes de dormir, o tan solo el rose de sus manos al caminar juntos, el Tweek que con una sonrisa lo motivaba a seguir adelante...

El hombre que él amaba.

—Por favor... dame una señal. -Suplicaba Craig cada vez que la carga en su corazón se hacia insoportable. Pero no había respuesta.

* * *

 **[][[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

Cierto día escucho a las enfermeras hablar de que los familiares de un chico estaban pensando en desconectarlo y un miedo terrible se apodero de él al imaginarse que podía ser Tweek de quien hablaban, esa noche se quedo viendo la puerta, no permitiría que lo separaran de su esposo.

Un extraño hombre entro a la habitación, lo había visto rondar algunas veces por otras habitaciones así que supuso que era el doctor.

—Déjalo ir... solo estas lastimandolo al mantenerlo aquí a la fuerza...Si de verdad lo amas, déjalo ir.

Escucho decir al hombre y no pudo debatirle nada porque sabia que tenia razón, pidió unos minutos a solas con su esposo y se quedaron los dos en esa fría habitación.

—Siento que me estoy quebrando y como poco a poco te estas apagando. Me estoy perdiendo y nunca sera lo mismo de nuevo. Si es que estas escuchando... Tweek, honey. Te suplico, dame una señal... ¡dame una señal antes de que todo se destruya al rededor de nosotros! por favor, por favor...

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Craig lloro como nunca lo hizo;de manera escandalosa, con dolor, un profundo dolor, el dolor que solo te puede causar perder todo en cuestión de segundos, porque para Craig, Tweek era su todo, siempre lo fue.

La enfermera estaba por salir de la habitación cuando el rubio abrió los ojos, pestañeando un par de veces mientras una mueca de confusión se dibujo en su rostro viendo a su alrededor, de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital. Sin necesidad de preguntar la enfermera le informo de su situación antes de dejarlo solo para dar aviso al doctor.

Los ojos azules del rubio recorrieron la habitación , estaba completamente solo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas que no se esforzó de contener, estaba solo, había estado solo desde hace tiempo, porque Craig le había salvado la vida y ya no estaba más.

Craig nunca llegó al hospital...El no habia sobrevivido el accidente.

 **Fin.**


End file.
